Eloise Blackwell
Full Name: "Eloise Morgan would be the name my mother gave me, Blackwell, she always said, was my father's only contribution." Wiki Username Hynexdoll Title(s): "None as far as I'm concerned. Last time I checked I'm a girl, not a book." Age: "seventeen years and counting" Date of Birth: "From what I've been told I was born on a rainy day in may, the 9th to be precise. But I've never seen any documentation so who is to say?" Place of Birth: "San Francisco is what I've heard, but it really doesn't matter where I was born now does it?" Gender: "I feel like I should perhaps be offended by that question, but that takes quite a bit of effort. I'm female, clearly." Orientation: "Never put much thought into it." Occupation: "This family isn't much for occupations. I attend school regularly and that keeps me busy enough." Religion: "Religion is for the desperate" Status: "As far as I know I'm alive. Check back in a few minutes just to be sure though, will you?" Alignment: "If I've learned one things in my life it's that one must look out for their own well being. No one will do it for you." General Appearance: Hair Colour: "Another thing I inherited from mother, her hair that all seem to characterize her by in a not so fond way. Lucky me." Eye Colour: "They certainly aren't mothers and sure as I know not father's. In his few sentimental moments he compared my eyes to the color of his favorite whiskey. Never said father was a poet." Skin Tone: "Another gift from mother, flesh the color of the already dead and shoulders peppered in spots." Height: "Just over five feet as of last spring. I believe I'm done however." Weight: "105 lbs. What is your fascination with girl's weight? It doesn't alter my being. " Build: "I'm not much, I could say I'm a bean pole but I'm not very tall." Scars: "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Tattoos: "That's a ridiculous theory." Piercings: "Mother insisted on my ears when I was an infant. I never wear any though." Other Distinguishing Marks: N/A Lineage: "Blackwell is all I know. Mother never brought family around, I only know her last name through pure spite of her keeping it." Father: "My father's name is Aurelio and as far as I'm concerned that's all I need to know about him. I hold no spite, but I'm aware that he wasn't much of a father. He didn't want me, or that is, mother didn't want me and he didn't argue. Yet somehow here I am. I remember vague blurs from childhood, he occasionally tried. I commend him for that. It's almost as if he wanted to be a father, to find some connection to me, but simply could never fully grasp it. Mother would wisk him off on trips and he would sometimes bring something for me. Of course it was never anything that held meaning, it was always chocolates or some generic toy....but he was grasping for anything that would stick, just nothing ever did." Mother: "Verena is an idea more than a mother. I know she gave birth to me. Why I will never know as she certainly didn't want me. She was never present, but her presence was. For the human of my parents, she almost seemed less so. She was cold, calculating and in control of all. " Brothers: "To think they would make another" Sisters: "As said before, the sex doesn't matter, they wouldn't have another child." Other: "As of now I live with my father's brother's. My nanny of 12 years, Hannah, passed rather horribly in her sleep one night and within the next day I was dropped on their doorstep. Adrian and Alanzander are.....well they are certainly demons. I do my best not to bother them with my existence. Iris, I simply fear. I do not wish to irritate her more than my uncles. She's fearsome." Allies: "My only friends, my creations. The beautiful life I've brought from death. They keep me company when I crave it, they reassure my uneasy mind." Enemies: "None as far as I know, then again I do well to keep my mouth shut" Overall Personality: Despite being raised by one of the children of Satan himself and a woman who might as well have been, Eloise became distanced from people. years of being shunned by her parents and dropped within her young teen years at the home where her uncles reside, she found it better to keep silent and distanced than create a burden. Eloise would rather observe from a distance and file away information for later use, as she finds cunning a useful tool in life. Her silence should not be mistaken as weakness of heart, mind, or spirit. Likes/Obssessions: One of the few interests she took from her mother was an infatuation with the dead. She has taken up taxidermy as a hobby and finds excitement in it. Dislikes/Pet Peeves: ((Your character's dislikes and/or pet peeves)) Fears/Phobias: ((Your character's fears and phobias. Note that fears are generic , such as failure, humiliation etc, whereas phobias are personal and oftenobjects or emotions, such as spiders, claustraphobia etc)) Hobbies/Interests: ((Your character's hobbies and interests. Hobbies are leisure activities you regularly carry out and participate in, whereas interestsare things which take your general interest.)) Physical Skills: ((Your character's physical skills)) Intellectual Skills: ((Your character's intellectual skills)) Equipment: ((Your character's equipment, if they carry anything on them)) Clothing Style: ((Your character's generic clothing style)) Background ((Your character's history. Should be lengthy as to give others a good idea of your character)) Tales ((Any tales your character takes place in can be listed here)) Theme Song ((Your character's theme song))